You've come too late
by Obbsesive
Summary: It's time to go out into the real world. Hermione got drunk one night and did something stupid on the last day of Hogwarts. Draco has made a bet with his evil cousin (Cruel Intentions). Lust is as dangerous as it is desirable... (BP, DH, GH)
1. The end of the beginning

You've come to late A/N Attempt three.  
I suck at writing stories..... and finishing them. I'm going to try and finish this one maybe.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with pride as she watched Harry accept his diploma. Ron stood in line behind him anxiously waiting for his. Hermione smiled, the two of them would not have passed if she didn't help them. She looked over the students standing around her. It was their last year. She would never see a lot of these friends, enemies, and peers again. Not that never seeing Malfoy again was a bad thing. She would miss her fellow Gryffindors. She hadn't been close to a lot of them, but she would miss them none the less. She watched as Lavender and Parvarti giggle and stare at Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. She would miss watching them stalk various boys. She looked at the Weasly family and smiled at Ginny. Ginny winked and returned her gaze to Harry.  
  
Hermione handed her diploma to her parents and quietly walked over to the Weasly's. She sat beside Ginny. Harry came to sit with the Weasly's and wait for Ron. Hermione moved so Harry could sit beside Ginny. They had been going out for a few months.  
  
Ron came and sat down with then as they watched the last few students shake hands with Dumbledore. Ron said something and Hermione turned towards him.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore smiled at them and started his speech.  
  
"Nevermind, tell you after." Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione shrugged and turned her attention back towards Dumbledore.  
  
"This was been a wonderful seven years for me, and I hope it has been for you also. I would like to recognize the graduates once more. You worked hard to be standing where you are today. I would like to thank you for contributing to this school as much as you did. This has been a wonderful last year. I am sure you are all prepared for the world outside. These are dangerous times as you know. I know many of you are prepared..." Hermione watched as Dumbledore winked at Harry.  
  
Hermione, for once in her life, didn't listen to Dumbledore. Instead she just let her mind wonder. Hermione started humming subliminally and thinking about her future. She still wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to be. Her options were unlimited. Ron elbowed her so she would stop humming.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her arm. That had hurt. Ron was still bony as ever. Tall, as was Harry, but bony. Hermione herself was fairly tall. Not close to Ron, who was tall. But fairly close to Harry, who was average height. That made Hermione proud.  
  
Everyone started clapping at Dumbledore's speech, so Hermione joined in. Ron just started at her.  
  
"Hermione, he just called you up to the front." Ron smirked and looked shocked at the same time. "You weren't listening were you. The almighty Hermione Granger didn't listen to a speech made by a teacher."  
  
"Shove it Ronald." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Get to the bloody front already!" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"All right all right." Hermione muttered. "Bloody brats." Hermione walked to the front and had no idea why. She stopped when she saw Draco standing there.  
  
"Here she is now, our Head Girl Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said.(A/N Hermione Head Granger Girl....it's destiny I tell you, same initials and everything.)  
  
Then Hermione got it. Of course, Draco was head boy, so he would be here also.  
  
Hermione and Draco had shared the Heads common room, but only talked when they had to, at meetings. They avoided each other the rest of the time.  
  
"Muddle." Draco muttered under his voice. That was his new word for Hermione. Like mudblood and muggle mixed together or something. Hermione wasn't sure. Draco just thought it sounded smart, but Hermione just ignored him. He was just a stupid father-worshiping jerk.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he told about the various accomplishments of the Head boy and girl. According to him Draco was ambitious, confident and knew what he wanted and where he was going. To become a death eater, Hermione thought silently in her head.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. His eyes were shinning and he smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back. Ron was so nice, and caring, the opposite of Draco, Hermione added silently.  
  
"And that is all." Dumbledore finished. "There's food and refreshments behind you." Hermione along with everyone in the hall looked towards the back. There was a table set up with every type of food that Hermione could think of.  
  
Ron and Harry were already stuffing their faces by the time Hermione got to them. Ginny was talking to Lavender about something. Hermione went to grab some food, listening to speeches was hard, well difficult, work. Draco was grabbing for the something and he sneered.  
  
"Well, look it's the little muddle, or do you prefer mudblood? I've never asked."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Grow up Malfoy. Your an adult now, well age wise, at least pretend you are as mature as your age."  
  
"At least I'm not pretending to be something I'm not. Unlike you, you prance around like your just as good as me, a pureblood. You and your little brats you call friends. They aren't really your friends they just tolerate you because you have no other friends and you'll do their homework." Draco drawled.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Whatever. I have had enough of you and your pureblood crap. You think your all high and mighty. Run to your bastard of a father now why don't you. We all know you will join him one day in Azkaban."  
  
Malfoy looked ready to hit her. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about." With that he stormed off to join, in Hermione's opinion his "little" friends.  
  
Ron ran towards her. "What was that about? Did he hurt you? Because if he did..." Hermione frowned, "No he didn't hurt me. So did you enjoy the speeches?"  
  
A/N.... I can't tell if this story sucks or not.... I would appreciate review thanks 


	2. It's not always as it seems

disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter... I would rename the books Draco Malfoy and Sirius would never die sigh.... but I don't.  
  
A/N: So I'm trying to make this a good story... but apparently I have the maturity of a 5 year old so.  
(this is not a Pansy/Draco story. Pansy just will be a vital character. It's defiantly Draco/Hermione....eventually)  
P.S. Me no can spell me need Beta....Please  
  
These tears you cry  
  
have come too late  
  
for all the lies you told us  
  
the hurt, the blame.  
  
And we will weep  
  
to be so alone.  
  
We are lost.  
  
We can never go home.  
  
(Gollum's song from LOTR) (I love LOTR.... go Aragorn you my hero) (Draco better)  
  
Pansy watched Draco. She always watched Draco. She watched as he ate his breakfast, and as he read in the common room. She wasn't a stalker. No not really, more like a .... well she doesn't know. Pansy hated Hermione. Sure she hated a lot of people, Ron, Harry, but she especially hated Hermione.  
  
Having a seventh year slytherin hate you, is rarely a good thing. But in Pansy's case never a good thing. Sure Pansy was a little Pug-faced. But it had turned into almost a cuteness over the years, although she would never admit it. She loves her blonde hair down to her shoulder, and her wide blue eyes. Pansy was short though. More like petite, but she hated being so petite. Then there was Hermione. She was talk, with brown eyes, and chocolate hair. She was everything Pansy wanted, most of all, she was head girl.  
  
If Pansy had been head girl she would have been with Draco all year. The rumors are all untrue, Pansy and Draco never did anything. Pansy would be surprised if Draco knew her name. Pansy did not like surprises.  
  
Blaise was walking towards Pansy. Sure Blaise was cute, but he wasn't Draco.  
  
"Hey... ahh.... hi... so... Pansy what are you doing when school is finished?" Blaise asked  
  
Pansy had power. She could control her house, and most of the people in it. Draco was above her though, and since Blaise was his best friend so was he. Of course in Pure-blood ways, males were always superior. Pansy had never accepted that. She fought against it, to get to where she was today. The slytherin queen, basically. Still, Draco didn't spare her a second glance. She was beginning to wonder if he was gay. NO DRACO WAS NOT GAY.  
  
Then she remembered that Blaise was there, "Oh, I'm not sure. You?"  
  
"Well my father is retiring, so I can take over his job in the ministry. Normally it takes years to get to that position, but I will be starting there. Maybe I'll be the Minister eventually, then I could make this world right." Blaise bragged.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
Make this world right, ya right. That would just involve a lot of killing. Most people thought Pansy wanted to be a Death Eater, or was one. She neither was one, nor wanted to be. Pansy personally thought that she belonged in another house. She didn't care or killing, and although she didn't like "mudbloods" she could stand them.  
  
"Mudblood" that was a laugh. Every pure-blood had at least one muggle-born in it. Love apparently. Pansy didn't believe in love. It was way over rated. She didn't love Draco, it was more like tolerance, respect and lust. Or something.  
  
Blaise muttered something about going to talk to Draco. Pansy rolled her eyes and decided to follow. On the way she tripped over the stupid weasel.  
  
"Watch it!" Pansy glared.  
  
Ron looked taken back. " Oh sorry let me help you up." Ron offered his hand. Pansy just stared at it. Why was he being so nice. He was notorious for his temper. If the situation had been reversed Pansy would have blown up on his. Finally Pansy took his hand and stood up.  
  
"Sorry, I guess." Pansy muttered and walked towards the doorway that led to the garden.  
  
"Wait." Ron yelled and ran to catch up. When he finally did he said, "You know we never really got along and I was wondering if we could just start over, and..." Ron was cut of when Pansy put her mouth on his. She felt like getting laid tonight.  
  
Draco watched Ron run after Pansy. He laughed inside his head. Weasel didn't have a chance. Pansy broke guys hearts. She was a tease, although barely a slut. She didn't sleep around, at least not that he knew of.  
  
Blaise walked up to Draco. "So you no longer have to share dorms with Granger. I no longer share dorms with anyone." Blaise turned around, "Hey where did Pansy go?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "To the garden or something. Yepp, I get the Malfoy manor. My mom moved away to live closer to her sister after my dad died." Draco didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He could work at the ministry like his dad. Draco didn't want to be his dad though. Maybe he could become a healer, or not that was to... girlie for the slytherin. He really wasn't a Death Eater. Since his dad had died, Draco had realized what he had become. Draco wanted to be nothing like his dad. Maybe he could be a auror. Ya right. Three more days at Hogwarts. Maybe he could go talk to the overrated headmaster. He'd think of something.  
  
Hermione started laughing at something Harry said. She was so tired. She couldn't wait to get back to her dorm and sleep. Yes sleep would be good. Hermione looked at her parents. Hey were having fun. Joking and talking with the Weasley's. Hermiones mom caught her eye and motioned for her to come.  
  
"Mione. I think it's about time I dragged your father home." Hermione's mom let out a small laugh. "We are getting old. Oh well can't be helped. Sides think I've had enough, amazing as this is it's a little overwhelming."  
  
Hermione just blinked. She saw Harry and Ginny sneak out to the garden.  
  
"That was good punch, you know that Hermione."  
  
Hermione then realized something. Ahhhh the punch was spiked. Damn it. Hermione led her mom to her dad and sent them both home by a special fireplace they had set up just for that night.  
  
"Goodbye dear, good luck." Her mom smiled. "Now I remember what I wanted to tell you. That blonde boy the one you were standing with at the front, he was quite cute and..." She was cut of as Hermione's dad threw in the floo powder and they disappeared to Hermione's home. Well her old home.  
  
Hermione was going into the auror dept. Not as an auror though. She was going to be head of research and developments. What that meant she wasn't sure yet. But her astounding N.E.W.T.S. allowed her to do whatever she wanted. Hermione said good night to everyone and headed to her dorms.  
  
Ginny and Harry were laying in the garden. And they weren't staring at the sky. In fact they were so involved in each other they didn't notice anything around them.  
  
"Harry we need to talk." Ginny said as Harry got off from on top of her.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. "This is good the way it is."  
  
"No it's not. Your leaving. And I don't want to have to be worried about you constantly."  
  
"What are you saying? That you don't trust me!"  
  
"No not at all! I just, I don't know. Promise you will owl me. And that you wouldn't do anything stupid."  
  
"You don't trust me. I don't believe this. How do you not trust me. I would never do anything Ginny. I love you."  
  
"What. I love you too." Ginny looked at Harry. It was the first time he'd said that.  
  
"Do you want to go back to my dorm? It will be empty tonight" Harry suggested.  
  
Ginny thought about it. She loved him. That was all that mattered. And he loved her. "Okay."  
  
Silently they got up and walked towards the castle holding hands.  
  
A/N I've always wanted to write a deep story. Unfortunately. This isn't it. This chapter is filling... but i like it... but i like montreal canadians what do I know.  
  
Next Chapter. ..... More Hermione Draco  
  
More about Blaise/Ron and Pansy  
  
A little about the others  
  
A new character is introduces....oooooo  
  
spanks....  
  
ALYNA 


	3. look and you will see

**disclaimer: If i really owned Harry Potter (and I don't) no one would buy them brcause I can't write A/N: yaaa... thanx for my reviewer (no s) this chapter is for you.  
falling-leaves3 - don't worry Ron's interest is in a whole different direction, as you will learn this chapter... maybe.**  
  
**This may seem like it's not but its totally a Draco/ Hermione story but it is.... the end of this chapter will be... I promise... it's just there are other characters If this seems a little too dramatic... you should come to my school... it's horrible all them damn drama queens  
**  
_**Chapter Three -**_  
  
Pansy rolled over and drew the sheets around her. She looked next to her to see the redhead still sleeping. He had been a good lay. A little klutzy, but good. She would be gone from Hogwarts soon. Then she could do what she wanted, when she wanted, because she wanted. Pansy wanted total freedom so bad. A lot of kids moved in with their parents again. Not Pansy. Her parents were cruel. They didn't care about anything besides appearence and well, appearence. Pansy was nothing. They wanted a boy and Pansy wasn't one. They ignored her or tormented her constantly.

Pansy noticed she was staring at Ron. She never slept with Gryffindors. It was sort of a rule in the Slytherin house. Not everyone listened though. Pansy knew Blaise had well, she just knew Blaise had not followed that rule. A few times. But being as high on the social ladder as Pansy was had it's perks. She knew everthing, and no one questioned her actions. It's how it worked in the Pure-blood world. The highest got asked about nothing, the lowest got pushed around.  
  
Ron moved. Pansy hadn't noticed she was still staring at him. She had forgotten all about Draco.  
  
"Where am I?" Ron asked. His faced confused. You know he looks really cute when he does that. No he doesn't Ron is a Gryffindor, can't be cute. "Pansy?"  
  
"Hmmm...." Pansy pouted, "Your in my dorm. All the other girls in it had other things to do tonight."  
  
Then Ron remembered he remembered coming back to her dorm. He remembered her lips. He remembered her eyes. Taking off her shirt and..... Oh no. No one was going to happy about thing.  
  
He didn't have to tell them. Harry and Hermione didn't have no know. No one did. It'none of their business.  
  
"Oh right." Ron felt kind of awkwards. He got up to leave. "You know, I ahhh, I got to go."  
  
"Right, go join up with the rest of your 'dream team.' Tell them I say hi." Pansy smircked.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"Fucking you so get you ass back here at..... 10ish. Tonight. Got it?"  
  
"I'll see you later." Ron thought this was only a one night thing. Oh well. She was gorgeous. And good what does it matter. Ron leaned in for a last kiss before he left.  
  
Pansy looked at him. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She gently put her lips on his. Ron ran his tongue across Pansy lip. Pansy moaned, and she didn't know why. She openned her mouth and their tongues fought. It wasn't a fight of passion, or lust. Just a fight.

Hermiones breathing got faster. Her heart was beating wildly. She was near her climax. She sped up. She looked up and

saw only a cool gray, the sky during a storm.

Each thrust took more effort than the last.

Her muscles begged to stop.

Hermione was too into it to stop.

She was almost there.

So close.

Her breathing was shallow and fast. Her chest rising with each breath.

She hit her climax and moaned.

Her muscles felt relieved.

She slowed down. Then stopped Hermione turned to the side.

It was going to start raining any minute.

Enough running for today.  
  
(A/N ewww what were you thinking)

Hermione walked up to her dorm.  
  
Ron was sitting in the common room.  
  
"Did you just get up?" Hermione asked. Ron was never up this early.  
  
"Sort of." Hey rememeber when I said I needed to talk to you last night?" Ron asked.  
"Yes." "Well. I don't know what to do after Hogwarts. I could be an auror like Harry, but I don't know if I'm really auror material. I could go into the ministry. Like my dad, and Percy." Ron scowled when he said Percy. Percy hadn't talked to the family in three years. They tried owling him and such. But Percy wanted no comunication.  
"Well." Started Hermione, "You are in this house, so you obviously are brave. And you would do well in the Ministy. Remember you could always go into another department. The dept. of Mysteries, or Sport, anything you want."  
  
"Hmmm.... thanks Hermione." Ron thought about Pansy. He could tell Hermione, she wouldn't judge him.  
  
"One more thing." Ron said, "I ummm....well you see... ahhh... I... IsleptwithaSlytherin." Ron blurted out.  
  
Hermione actually understood that, after seven years... you get the point. "What! Ron how could you. I know we are suppost to have interhouse relationships but doesn't that seem a bit far.I mean I wouldn't do something like that. What will Harry thing, your pretty much sleeping with his enemy..."  
  
"No don't tell Harry!" Ron yelled, "Please." His eyes begged.  
  
"Fine. I'm going back to my dorm. I will talk to you later." Hermione stormed out, disgusted with Ron.  
  
(A/N Remeber she head Girl, get own dorm.)  
  
'Well, that could have gone better.' Ron thought to himself.

Pansy got dressed and walked out into the common room. Blaise was sitting there.  
  
"I know what you did last night." He stated.  
  
"Hmmm... and I don't see why you care, or why it's your business." Pansy returned.  
  
"You slept with a bloody Weasly!" Blaise yelled. "And it's my business because you are in this house. I care because... I do." Blaise finished queitly.  
  
"What?" Pansy asked.  
  
"You heard me. There are only three days left here so I might as well tell you."  
  
"Tell me what. Are you gay?"  
  
Blaise looked insulted. "No I'm not gay!." 'Way to ruin the moment'  
  
Pansy sat down on a couch. "So please do tell. What is so... important."  
  
Blaise sat down beside her. Pansy leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "Continue." Blaise never came this close to Pansy for two reasons. The first that he didn't go close because he didn't want others to know he wanted to. And the second.... lets just say she could turn him on just by looking at him.  
"I... I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Yes..." Pansy asked and ran her hand up and down his thigh.  
  
"I got to go." Blaise finished lamely. He got up and walked out.  
  
Pansy really didn't know what was going on. He slept with Gryffindors all the time. Yet she does once and he blows up on her. It's not like she slept around. That was only her third this year, at Hogwarts, maybe fourth.  
  
Maybe Blaise was jelous. Pansy actually laughed out loud at this. Blaise, was a Slytherin and I guy. That meant he most likely had his marriage planned by his parents. He didn't care about only one girl. He wanted to Fuck them all.

Hermione stormed into her dorm. Why would he do that. He never did say which girl... or whether it was a girl for that matter. It was probably that Pansy slut. Weren't her and Draco... ummm... busy.  
  
Hermione threw herself on to her favourite couch and began to read. It was some sappy love story Ginny had given her. It was stupid.  
  
Draco walked down the stairs and sat down on the other side of the room by the fire. That's how it always was. They avoided each other. Normally she would get up and go to her room. Or fight with him, or something.  
There were only three days left. Hermione decided it was time to get her revenge. He had tortured her all year. He deserved everything she gave him.  
  
"Hey Draco... get laid last night?" Hermione asked inocently... she even used his first name. First time for everything.  
  
"What the hell?" Draco looked up at her. " Why do you want to know?"  
  
"It's a simple question just anwser it." Hermione pouted.  
  
"Why do you care." Draco raised an eyebrow. "No I didn't, what's it to you?"  
  
"Wanna fuck then?" Hermione was lauging in her head. This was great. Draco had no idea what was going on. Mass confusion.  
  
"Ummm... No. Why would I lower myself to your standards." Draco smirked. "I suppose you'll want to be paid too."  
  
Hermione walked towards him and sat down beside him on the chair. "But Draco." She whispered in his ear. She ran her hand up his thigh and began to play with his pants.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked. He looked amused. Of course he couldn't let Hermione know. But he could fell himself starting to get a boner.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you." Hermione started to mover her hand down his pants.  
  
"For?"  
  
"For all those times you made fun of me." She grabbed his package. "And tormented me, and my friends." She moved her hand up and down on his now obvious errection. 'What the hell.' Malfoy thought.  
  
Then Hermione got up and walked out.  
  
Draco looked confused. He felt the pressure in his pants and walked into the bathroom. He got undressed. (Alright who's actually visualizing this)  
Stupid mudblood. He was dirty now. How dare she. He turned on the shower and jumped in. It was freezing.

Hermione didn't know why she did that. She disliked him. She almost hated him. And Hermione hated no one.  
He was evil. Revenge was good. Now she could just avoid him for two days and she got the last say.  
Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room. She was looking for Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked. She ran down the stairs and towards Hermione.  
  
"I was looking for you. I saw you and Harry disappear last night. Where did you go?" Hermiones eyes laughed.  
  
"We went for a walk. In the garden. Hermione can I trust Harry. I mean I know I can, but can I. He's going to be away for a whole year. How would I know if he's cheating on me?" Ginny was distressed. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Ginny calm down. You can trust Harry. He wouldn't do anything stupid. Harry is loyal." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay. I believe you. So what's new?" Ginny said changing the subject as they left the common room and walked into the hallway.  
  
Hermione could tell Ginny about Ron and the Slytherin slut. Then Hermione didn't tell Harry. Ginny did. Everyone would be angry. That would be mean.  
  
"Oh not much. Except I shoved my hands down Malfoy's pants." Hahahahaha Hermione laughed in her head.  
  
"WHAT!" Ginny screamed. "What. Why? Why would you do that? I know Malfoy is hot. But he's like evil and..."  
  
Malfoy hot ewww... thought Hermione. Okay he's a little hot.  
  
"Ginny calm down. You have had way to much caffeine. Now breathe with me. I only did to annoy him. He is such a prat. Revenge my friend."  
  
"O well I could have done better than that. I mean seriously that was like nothing. I would have... mmmmmm."  
  
"Ginny. Earth to Ginny. You have a boyfriend remember."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Ya Harry. You know he's really good. I mean a lot of guys are good. But he is great. You know I never thought you would do something like that. Your such a goody-good. I would never expect you to shove your hands down his pants."  
  
"Goody-good am I?" Hermione laughed. "You don't know the half of it."  
  
Ginny started giggling.  
  
"Muddy......" Hermione heard the familiar drawl behind her.  
  
"Oh crap." She muttered.  
  
"I think I owe you." Malfoy smirked. Fucking mudblood.  
  
Ginny finally popped out of her daydream. "I got to go find Harry now."  
  
"I think I'll come." Hermione started to walk away from Malfoy when he grabbed her arm. "No you don't."  
  
He was holding on to her arm so hard that it hurt. She knew she would get a bruise he he held it any harder. "Ginny! Ginny don't leave me." But Ginny was already gone.  
  
Hermione turned around. "What do you want. Let me go or I'll start yelling rape." Hermione notices his arms. They were long and perfect and they led to his chest, which led to his....  
  
"Hermione it's not nice to lie. You know you want it." Stupid bitch, thinks she's better than me.  
'No I don't... okay maybe.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Don't call me Hermione. And I don't, you are disgusting. Let me go!"  
  
Malfoy didn't listen. Instead he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Two could play at this game. Malfoy's never lost.  
  
Hermione tried to jump back. Damn Malfoy. She couldn't get away, he was to strong.  
  
Hermione fought the kiss. She moved her head so Draco got her neck instead. He didn't care. She tasted good. But it wasn't all in good fun.  
  
He moved his lips across her neck. She didn't want him to know how good that felt.  
  
He licked her neck and moved back to her mouth. This time Hermione didn't fight it.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and he didn't "ask or beg" he just entered. Hermione supposed that it was above him to "beg." 'He tasted good... like mint.. or maybe chocolate... or both. Mmmmm......'  
  
'Stupid mudblood. Gives up her morals in the second. Wouldn't want her on my side. She probably sleeps with the enemy. Ewww... who would want to sleep with her.'  
  
Hermione and Draco's tongues fought. They fought over dominance. Hermione wanted it to annoy him. Draco wouldn't give her anything. Just very Hermione as getting in to it, Malfoy let go and walked away.  
  
Hermione was aroused. She ran after Draco. "What was that for?"  
  
"You should know. Revenge for Revenge." Draco smirked. "You know you liked it." 'Stupid bitch. Go to hell and leave me alone.'  
  
Hermione yelled "I did not! You just you..." Draco lowered his mouth and kissed her again.  
  
This time Hermione didn't fight at all.  
  
"See you want it." Draco said. "Oh and in the future don't offer to fuck unless your serious." 'Not that I would sleep with you if you were the last girl on earth.'  
  
Hermione was stunned. She had kissed back. She had enjoyed it. What was wrong with her!  
  
_Hermione couldn't wait until the year was over. The drama was getting to her._

The thought of Granger made Malfoy want to puke. She was vile. He hated her. He was doing everything just to annoy her. And annoying her he was.  
  
_Draco smirked to himself. He always got what he wanted.  
_  
**A/N**  
  
**Longest chapter ever.... thank you every1 for reading.  
**  
Rating is going up to R... just because of language ... maybe  
  
Next chapter.....  
  
A lot more Hermione Draco  
  
A lot more Ginny Harry  
  
And a little more Pansy Blaise  
  
The introduction of the new character got moved up a chapter... sorry  
  
"Ginny don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"I do Harry... but this it just isn't"


	4. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**disclaimer: I own nothing... I don't even have a car.  
I have major issues with this site... it doesn't like me... ignore all the screw ups... not my fault sometimes**  
  
Draco walked to the Slytherin common room. Stupid bitch mudblood. Thought she was above him. No one was above him.

She had learned that, or she would.

Why was he even thinking of her? Draco had other issues to turn his attention to. Only two more nights left at Hogwarts. Tomorrow was some kind of student ceremony thing. There was a dance tomorrow too. Dances, they were a laugh. And they were below Draco.

Draco entered the common room. Blaise and Pansy were fighting. Blaise said he was so over Pansy. He lied.  
It was pathetic really. How much Blaise gave up, how much emotion he showed, weakness, all for a girl. Draco would never even think of doing anything like that for a girl.

Blaise finished and stormed out of the dorm. He glanced up at Draco and shrugged. Draco just rolled his eyes. Weakness. Draco was anything but weak.

Love wasn't real.

Draco controlled his emotion. His eyes were blank. Those gray orbs gave away nothing.  
"You know your killing him." Draco muttered. It was the least he could do for his best friend. This had to end.  
  
Pansy turned to Draco. He had noticed her. He never noticed her. Her eyes shone with admiration and lust.

"Killing who?" She asked innocently.

"Blaise. You don't notice. He always watches you. He cares about you. You just push him away and ignore him." Draco wondered what the hell he was doing. This was none of his business. He didn't care, but He was tired of Blaise being depressed and moping around. Pansy thought that was rich coming from his. Ignoring people. He had no idea what he did to her....  
  
Blaise though. Pansy never sparred Blaise a second glance. He was hot. He was sweet. Something rare in Slytherin. He wasn't Draco though.  
  
Pansy didn't need Draco. She could live without him. Couldn't she?  
  
(A/N don't worry this is Draco/ Hermione... it's just there are more people in the world then just them)

Harry walked towards Ginny. She was sitting in the common room reading. Her knees up on the couch beside her. One strand of hair fell innocently in front of her face. Harry sat down beside her.

"What you reading?" He asked.

"Mmm..." She put the book down. "A book. What are you doing?" "Watching you read a book." "Well. I think that I want to go outside." Ginny said suggestively. "Coming?" "Of course." Ginny and Harry walked through the castle holding hands. They walked out the front doors and towards the lake.

Ginny sat down, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her hands around them. Harry sat beside her so she was leaning against him.

"I could stay like this forever." Ginny muttered. "I don't want to be here without you next year." "I want to be here next year, with you." Harry stared at the lake. "Life is much simpler here. It's all about school work and friends and....." Harry paused.

"When I go out there. Away from Hogwarts, everyone will be watching me. They all expect me to finish what I started. There is so much pressure. I don't care what they think. What do the expect of me. I'm just a normal kid. I didn't ask for any of it!"

Ginny turned to Harry. She took her hands off her knees and wrapped her hands around his waist.  
  
They just sat like that. Happy to be in each others presence. Trying to ignore the future. The fact that their happy existence was being shattered my an impending war.  
  
(A/N screw Ron... he just got cut from story.... fine I'll include him at some point)

Hermione looked out the window. She could see the lake, and Ginny and Harry. She would never have that. Someone to comfort her, to understand her. She sighed in frustration. No one even thought that's what she wanted. They all thought all she cared about was studding, or school. No one bothered to find out what she was really like.  
  
In the summer she was a different person. Without classmates to judge and taunt her, she could be herself. In the summer, she didn't care, she wore what she wanted. She did what she wanted. In the summer there was no one standing in the corner judging her. Weighing her in their minds to see if she was worth anything. Taking one look at her and deciding she was ugly, or stupid, or a mudblood. The latter stung. She pretended it meant nothing. Every time she was called a mudblood, it was proof she was inferior. It was like stabbing her then twisting the knife. It never got better. It hurt just as much every time.

Hermione hide the pain. It was easier that way. She trusted few, and rarely told anyone her troubles.  
And when she did want to talk to someone. They didn't want to listen. So was the story of her life.  
Hermione grabbed a book out of her bag. Books were good. She read to escape. The characters always had a happy ending. Their lives were exciting and breathtaking. Not like her own.

About half a book later Ginny walked in. There was a bounce in her step. The bounce of being happy, because of someone else. Hermione thought that she would never have that bounce.

"I think I'm falling in love with Harry." Ginny exclaimed. Her eyes glazed over with happiness.

"It's called falling for a reason." Hermione thought to herself.

"I thought you already loved him?" Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I really, really liked him. I think I love him now though. I have to go find Lavender. She has this gorgeous white dress she said I could borrow." Ginny said goodbye and happily skipped away.  
Hermione sighed and sank farther into her silent revere.  
  
Ron walked into the common room and saw Hermione reading. That's all she seemed to do. It made her happy, he thought. (A/N guys they never think)

Ron was suppose to go to Pansy's tonight. He was torn. She was gorgeous, but it was wrong. She was Slytherin. Frustration he ran up to his dorm and threw himself on to his bed. After a while he got up to go and "visit" Pansy.  
  
Draco went out to find Blaise. Damn love-sick bastard. Who was actually stupid enough to fall for a girl. Blaise apparently.

After searching for a while he found him, outside by the lake. Draco sat down and didn't say anything for several minutes.

"She didn't know." Draco said. He stared at the lake and tried to ignore what was obviously a couple who were "busy" 50 meters over.

"She did. She just doesn't care about me the way I do about her. I don't even know why I do. She never even looks at me twice. She's never fell for a guy. I don't know if she will, at least not for me. She's so sober and cold. She's like you. It's all fake."

"What. I'm not fake. What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "And she didn't know. She does now though."

"You are fake. You have this mask on, you don't let anyone see anything. I can never tell what your thinking, or how you feel." Blaise starting playing with the grass on the ground.

Draco's eyes softened. Blaise was his best friend. Otherwise Draco wouldn't have bother with helping him and crap. Blaise was so in love with Pansy he was blind. Blaise helped him before. It was his turn to help now.

"True." Draco muttered.

"Anyways. Pansy slept with Weasly. She obviously doesn't care if she would rather be with him than me." "Blaise if she slept with Weasly I think she has no taste."

"Maybe."

"I'm going in. You coming?" Draco asked.

"No. I'll go in later." Blaise said looking up at the sky.

Draco said a few words then left.

Ron went up to Pansy's dorm. He knew the password, and it was late so few people were up.

When he got to Pansy's room she was a asleep.

Ron decided to let her sleep. He looked at her. She was so innocent and her guards were down. She was so vulnerable.

She was on top of her covers. Her blonde hair was spread out behind her. He thought she was so beautiful.

He got up and left.

**(OK PEOPLE I NEED VOTES SHOULD IT BE PANSY AND RON OR BLAISE... or should they all just die?)  
**  
Draco walked back into the heads common room and threw himself on a couch. Blaise. Who had always been so smart, but would give up anything in a second for Pansy.

Draco closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when the mudblood stormed in. Damn friggen bitch, interrupting his sleep.

Hermione was ignoring Draco and was about to walk up to her dorm, yawn, when Draco asked, "Do you think I'm fake?"

"What?" 'So tired.'

"Do you think I'm fake? Blaise says I hide behind a mask and don't show emotion."

Hermione was starting to wonder if he was stoned or hammered.

She sat down on the couch beside him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know." Draco anwsered.  
"Okay....... I don't think your a faker. You just have trust issues." (like me hehe)

"Trust issues." Draco muttered. Half asleep. "I suppose your happy in your world of books." "

Really. How could anyone be happy living other peoples lives."

"What..." Draco started to fall asleep.

"I don't know." Hermione said as the stress caught up to her. She hadn't noticed. She was exhausted. She could just close her eyes. Just for a moment then she would get up and........  
  
****

****

****

**Next chapter they wake up... next chapter will be mainly Draco/ Hermione**

**Pansy with Ron or Blaise.... R&R Thank you all...**


	5. Smile and it will return

**Thank you to me reviewers.  
**

**Til death due us part: Qui Qui more action **

**Daisie: Thanks **

**falling-leaves3: Thank you**

**alkryiepiper: Ya... I love Blaise (Draco more ) but Blaise is so sweet... In my story anyways  
**  
**Chapter Five... I think**  
  
Hermione could feel warmth beneath her.

It was so warm. She must have been dreaming. It was a good dream. It smelled good... like vanilla maybe. Hermione opened her eyes. She was in her common room. She'd fallen asleep last night.

She looked and saw that was laying on top of Draco.

Hermione screamed and jumped off.

"What the hell!" Draco yelled. Bloody mudblood waking him up at all hours of the night. Wait why was she waking him up? She shouldn't be here.

Draco looked around and realized what had happened. "Oh fuck. Stupid Granger now I'm tainted forever. Why did you do that?" Draco's eyes were angry. It was the first time Hermione could remember seeing emotion in them. They weren't exactly angry though, more like... she didn't know.

"It wasn't my fault. You started talking and...." Hermione stopped when Draco leaned down and kissed her. It was different than last time. It was gentle and passionate.

Draco thought, "She has no idea what she does to me. Sometimes people avoid doing things they want to do, because they do not want other people to know they want to do these things." Hermione was surprised. What was going on? One second he was yelling and the next he was kissing her. Was he insane? What was with the mood swings?  
  
Draco suddenly pulled away. He couldn't do this. It was wrong. His father would kill him. His house would kill him. He would lose his reputation. His respect.

"What?" Hermione looked up at him. Her brown eyes confused. "Why do you do that?" "I don't know. You don't know what you...." Draco started. "It will never work. Your a mudblood. I can't be around you... your.." Draco stopped and stormed to his room leaving behind a confused Hermione. Why did he kiss her then call her a mudblood?

Draco hated this. How could he. Next he would be like Blaise, only it would be worse, because she was a mudblood.  
There was nothing special about her. He had always hated her. Why had that changed. His mother had always said there was a thin line between love and hate. Now he believed her. No not love. Love didn't exist. It was just a temporary little lust thing. It would be gone as soon as they left Hogwarts.

Not only that but tonight was his last night at Hogwarts. And there's that stupid dance. There was no way he was going. Dances were stupid.

Hermione was so confused. She couldn't wait to leave Hogwarts. She hated the people in the school, well actually she thought they hated her. Half the school seemed to hate her because they said that she was an annoying bookworm. The other half were shallow. Not that Hermione was ugly. She just wasn't beautiful, or exotic.  
  
When she left, she hoped everything would be better. Draco wouldn't be there to confuse her, Ron and Harry wouldn't be there to trying to protect her constantly. She could have her own life. She could live on her own. Only one more night at Hogwarts and she would be gone. She started training for her job a week after she got out. And she had her own apartment in Muggle London. Sure it was far, but she could just apparate. She didn't want to cut herself off completely from her muggle heritage. Plus it made it more difficult for Voldemort to find her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes when she remembered the dance. Hermione hated dances. She would spend hours with the girls in her dorm getting ready then she would go and hope guys would ask her to dance. They never did. The only thing she was good for was homework, apparently. Hermione decided she didn't want to go. Even though she had planned it with the prefects. It was going to be gorgeous. Still, she hated dances.  
  
Hermione heard someone pounding on the portrait so she went to get. Who the hell would come and annoy her this early in the morning.  
  
"Lavender?" Hermione was extremely surprised that Lavender was standing there.  
  
"Hermione! I don't know what to do. Everyone is busy getting ready for the dance and...."  
  
"What it's like nine in the morning!" Hermione said  
  
"Hermione it's twelve. And Seamus broke up with me." Lavender said through the tears that started to flow down her face.  
  
"I don't want to go to the dance by myself." She whined between tears. "Who dumps someone before a dance? He's such a jerk. Hermione Ginny said your not going to the dance. Can I stay here with you? Please?"  
  
Hermione was surprised. She hadn't decided completely if she wasn't going to the dance. And Lavender had never spared her a second glance before.  
  
"All right."  
  
Draco leaned against his doorway to his room. "So the little slut got dumped. Haha. Hermione's not going to the dance? Why wouldn't she?" He thought. "She planned it."

Draco looked at Lavender. She was a bit of a slut. She had on knee high stilettos, with a skirt and a tiny little tee-shirt. Not that Draco really noticed the clothes... he's a guy, what do you expect.  
  
"Lavender we still have to go to the ceremony and supper tonight." Hermione stated. "It's only for the seventh years and mandatory that we go." "Right." Lavender said. Mascara smeared under her eyes.  
"Forget about Seamus. Your to good for him anyways. Lets go to my room and you can start getting ready for the ceremony."  
  
"Oh fuck! Your right. The ceremony is in like 4 hours and I am not at all ready. I mean I have to show Seamus that I'm more over him and that I don't need him." "Uhhh... sure." Hermione said as she pointed to her dorm and started to walk up the stairs.

Lavender just kept talking about make-up, Seamus, hair, Seamus, ceremony, Seamus, you get the point.  
Hermione looked back and say Draco watching. She saw something flash in his eyes. He blinked and it was gone. Draco walked into his room and slammed the door.

Lavender had noticed Draco slam the door, "Quite hot isn't he. I wonder if he's busy tonight." Lavender said a far away look in her eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She hadn't changed at all.

"I thought that I found myself today  
  
And that I had control  
  
All the change in my life just slipped away  
  
and I didn't need you anymore."  
  
Finding Myself- Smile Empty soul

Pansy woke up. She looked at the clock. It was after twelve. She had way over slept. Pansy rolled out of bed and landed on the ground with a crash. Today was the stupid dance. Pansy was going. She had no idea why. There was nothing better to do though she supposed.

Pansy looked in the mirror. Her blonde hair was a mess, and her blue eyes showed little emotion.

She looked at herself. She was extremely self-conscious. She always thought she looked fat. She wasn't really though. She was short. Pansy hated it. Everyone looked down on her. Half the time she wore Stilettos, or high heels. That made her look slightly taller. Quickly Pansy jumped in the shower then got dressed. She walked down to the common room.

Blaise was sitting in a chair reading.

Pansy sat down in the couch across from him. He was apparently fairly into the book since he still didn't see her.

Pansy looked at him. He had dark hair, and darker eyes. She loved his eyes, they were amazing. Such a dark brown that from far away they looked black. Up close you could see they were just dark brown.

Blaise looked up from his book. "You know the ceremony is today, and the dance." He commented.

"I suppose. You going?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know if Draco is going." He knew Pansy liked Draco it was obvious. It broke Blaises heart everytime.

"Draco." Pansy said surprised. She didn't think he knew. Last night Pansy had decided she was over him. She was.

"I don't care if he's going. Are you going?" Pansy asked.

Blaise looked almost surprised, "I suppose. You going?" Blaise said mimicking what Pansy had said earlier. "Your over Draco eh?" (A/N sorry couldn't resist... I AM CANADIAN... damn straight)

"Yes I am. Both questions. And don't mock me." Pansy smiled and picked up a pillow and threw it at Blaise.

He caught it. "You just think your so talented don't you."

"Of course." Pansy smirked.

Blaise was extremely content. Pansy said she was over Draco. Of course she had said that last time too, only this time she seemed to be telling the truth.

"What's the ceremony tonight for?" Blaise asked.

Pansy smirked. "It's a secret so naturally, I know."

"Naturally."

"They are person awards. You know those stupid things we got a couple of weeks ago, 'Who was the greatest hair?.' That sort of thing."

"Right. Well, I think I have the best hair." Blaise said.

Pansy started laughing. He had the greatest eyes, but not hair. His wasn't a lot better than Harry's. It was dark, and messy, but more of an organized mess. Like he wanted it to be like that.  
  
"If you have the best hair then I have the warmest personality." Pansy smiled. It barely reached her eyes. Even at that you could see she was hiding everything. Not allowing her to like, or love. Her beliefs in love were the same as many Slytherins, it didn't exist.

Maybe that's what Slytherins were. They were the way they were because of lack of love. Pansy didn't look into that theory to deep. After all, love didn't exist.

Ron came down from he common room and saw his sister and Harry sitting together on the couch. Ginny was laying down with her head on his lap, and Harry had his arm around Ginny.

"What time are the ceremonies?" Ron asked.

"Ceremonies?" Ginny replied one eyebrow raised. "Isn't there only one?"

"Ya well, you know what I meant."

"Yepp." Harry replied. "Ceremony at four, supper at five, dance at seven."

"Oh right." Ron said. "Were are the ceremonies? I forgot."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ceremony and I don't know." "Outside, they set up tables and stuff by the lake." Harry mentioned.

"Harry I think I left a book in your room. Want to go see if it's still there?" Ginny asked, in a suggestive tone.

"What book?" Ron asked. Then he got it. "Ohhh... that book, well you know, I , um, I got to go and, ummm, go to the library. See you later." Ron finished lamely and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny and Harry walked up the stairs into Harry's dorm. When they got there they searched for her book... (jk)

Harry opened the door and closed and locked it behind him. He looked into Ginny's eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

Ginny put her hands up around his shoulders and pulled him into her. She ground into him and she could feel his hardness growing.

Harry moved down to Ginny's neck where he left a trail of kissed until he started licking and sucking, marking his territory.

Ginny moaned and pulled him back up to her mouth. She pulled him backwards onto his bed and began to undo his shirt.

Ron walked out of the common room and walked around a bit. He ran into Seamus.

"Hey, what's new?" Ron asked.

"Not much. Broke up with Lavender."

"What. Why?" Ron asked. (Seriously guys gossip, it's funny)

"Umm... well I saw you with her in the garden the other night!" Seamus yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about." Ron asked completely surprised.

"Oh don't act all surprise. I saw you with her. The night of awards. It was defiantly her. Long blonde hair. Short."

"What! That wasn't her. So you didn't see her face. Why would you accuse me of doing that with her. Your my friend I would never do that."

"What! It wasn't her. Who was it then?"

"Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe ask Lavender. Of course you didn't trust her so I don't think she'll be happy."

"What do you know about girls? She loves me. She'll beg me to take her back." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man, I'm out. See you around."  
  
Pansy went up to her dorm to get ready for the ceremony. Not that it would take long. All she did was put up her hair and change into different robes.

Blaise was so nice. That was one of the first times she had actually talked to him and not been thinking about Draco. In fact she hadn't thought about Draco all day. She was so over him. Blaise was going to be at the dance. Draco said Blaise liked her. But did he really? It seemed so impossible. The sweetest guy in Slytherin, falling for the ice queen. In this case it was called falling for a reason.

Hermione sat in her dorm listening to Lavender talk. She had no idea what she was talking about since Lavender had droned on for the last hour about nothing.  
  
"Mhm." Hermione said for the ninth time in the last minute.  
  
"And so I said to her that you like don't wear blue eye shawdow with blue eyes. It just makes them seem smaller. And you only put mascara at the top, like, who doesn't know that. And she was wearing a knee high skirt with knee high boots. And oh my fuck, that was a totallll disaster, but she didn't listen. She came in the worst shirt I had ever seen. It was red. And you know that red is not the new black. I mean black is still the new black. Although next season it's not going to be black it's....." Lavender was cut off by a owl coming through the window.

"Thank God." Hermione thought. Hermione opened the letter.

She was suppose to get Draco and go Dumbldore's office an hour before the ceremony.  
  
Hermione started to get ready. Lavender insisted on helping. It was, "The least she could do!' Lavender made Hermione wear a low v-neck black shirt with a green knee length skirt. Like Hermione really cared what she wore. She threw her robe on top and threw her hair in a messy bun. "I got to go get Draco and go see the Headmaster, see you later."  
  
"Bye. Oh and don't forget..." Hermione had already closed the door though.

She let out a sigh of relief and walked to Draco's room.

She knocked and waited for him to answer. He didn't so she knocked again.

Still no bloody answer. She walked in.

"Ahhhhh... What the hell are you doing!" Draco yelled. He was standing there with only a towel around him.

Hermione blushed and said that they had to go meet Dumbledore in 15. min.

"Fine get out. I'll be right out." Draco said.

Hermione walked out, a blush still on her face. Damn he was hot.

Ginny got up off of Harry's bed were she had been lying comfortably for the last hour.

"I got to go get ready for the dance." She muttered.

"Okay. See you later." Harry said as he reached down and kissed her one more time before she left.

Ginny walked down from the boys dorm and ran into her brother. He told her all about Seamus. Ginny laughed.

"Who were you with?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No one." "Hmm... blonde hair... short... Pansy maybe?"

"No not her." Ron said quickly, too quickly.

Ginny laughed, "That's okay. I talked to her once. She's nice enough, a little cold, but nice." Ginny waved bye and ran up to her dorm to get ready.

Draco and Hermione walked quietly towards Dumbledore's office.

"Like what you saw?" Draco smirked.

Hermione blushed. "I don't know. I don't remember seeing anything special."

"What?"

"Your just average."

"I am not average!" Draco yelled.

Several students walked by and were just staring.

Hermione smiled. "I knew that, and you knew that, and know they know that." Hermione smirked and pointed to the students.

Draco just stared.

"So what's this about?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like I know."

Draco made a fake gasp. "I bet there never was a letter. Your luring me to a dark corner where you are going to rape me!"

Draco didn't know what he was doing. he should have been making fun oh her, calling her names, making her cry.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Your just a drama queen. And that wouldn't be rape. You'd want it."

"Ewwwww... never.. that's gross." Malfoy scrunched up his face. "Yes gross." He thought silently.

Hermione said nothing as they got to the Gargoyle.

"Sugar plums." Hermione muttered. She got the password from the letter.

Hermione and Draco entered Dumbledore's office several moments later.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "There was an award added at the last moment. I have no one to present, and I thought who better then out head boy and girl."  
  
Hermione looked happy. She go to present an award, awesome.  
  
Draco groaned silently. Crazy old man.

They discussed a few minor details then Draco and Hermione walked outside to the ceremony. Everyone was already there.  
  
Dumbledore said a speech and various presenters came up and handed out awards.  
  
"Best hair." Said Snape, ironically. "Goes to Lavender brown."  
  
Lavender shrieked and ran up to the stage.  
  
This went on for a while.  
  
Harry got "Bravest."  
  
Hermione "Most likely to succeed."  
  
"Funniest" went to Dean Thomas.  
  
"Klutziest" whet to Neville.  
  
Hermione and Draco presented 'best couple,' to Ginny and Harry. Even if Ginny wasn't in seventh year, they still were the cutest. Ginny got to come because she was getting an award and she was going out with Harry Potter.  
  
There were various other awards. They varied from "Best teeth," to "Coldest exterior." Most of the awards were funny and meant to distract the students for one night. Tomorrow their lives in the real world would begin.  
  
After the awards it was supper. Hermione was sitting at a table with various other Gryffindors including Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

A menu appeared in front of everyone. They pointed to what they wanted and it appeared. Just like at the Triwizard Tournament.

Hermione looked over the menu. A lot were exotic dishes. Hermione had never had lobster. She decided to try it. It wasn't bad.

Supper was an hour. Everyone just laughed and didn't think about tomorrow. Harry was surprisingly quiet. Hermione looked at him and raised one eyebrow. He just looked away.  
  
Ron kept staring at Pansy. Maybe he really did like her. That wasn't a bad thing Hermione thought after a while. Pansy did actually seem nice. And wasn't at all as slutty as Hermione originally thought.

Hermione even looked at Draco once. His eyes were cold and hard. He glanced up and saw Hermione staring. She quickly looked down and blushed.

After supper Lavender and Hermione walked up to her dorm. Hermione let Lavender straighten her hair. Lavender was happily chatting about Prada compared to the wizard version Pradee Hermione just hummed and thought about the dance. Ginny must be having fun. She had been absolutely glowing today.  
  
About an hour later there was a knock on the door.  
  
Hermione went to get it.

Ginny burst in, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh great." Hermione thought. The three of them sat in the common room and listened to Ginny's story of how Harry broke up with Ginny. Apparently she hadn't seen it coming. 

I don't know why." Ginny said tearfully.

"Hermione transformed some soda into alcohol and got some chips.

"Boys are like that." Lavender explained. "One moment they love you and want to shag you, and the next they need more 'room.' And let me tell you they will do anything for a shag. It's horrible being as beautiful as I am. I don't know if boys are after my body, or personality."

Hermione laughed in her head "Neither, they just want you because your easy." She thought. After and hour of listening to Ginny and Lavender complain about guys there was another knock.

"What was it. Annoy Hermione with your problems day." Hermione thought.

It was Ron. He looked at Ginny and went and comforted her. He hadn't known why Harry did it or why he did it now. Then he told Lavender about what Seamus had done and said.

"I am never going back to him. Not after he said that." Lavender said then started on another rave.

Ron told Hermione about how he went to the dance and Pansy danced with Blaise all night. He didn't get one dance with her. So he danced with a girl from Ravenclaw instead. Then Harry showed up looking for Ron, Dean and Seamus came with Harry. Then some Gryffindor girls came. One brought a few Ravenclaws. Then Ron's Ravenclaw was there. Next Pansy and Blaise showed up. Then a few Hufflepuffs.

After that there were a ton of people all in the Head common room. Hermione was almost panicking, but she just downed another drink and was fine. Someone had put on music. And everyone was bringing more Alcohol. It was the last night what the hell.

Draco came up to Hermione and they were dancing. They were having a great time. So what if Hermione was drunk, she was going to have fun tonight.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. Her hair was straight. She looked gorgeous. He was drunk, what the hell. No one would remember anything in the morning anyways.

Pansy looked into Blaise's eyes. Once again she noted how beautiful they were.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes." Pansy said as they dances slowly arounf the room.  
  
"You are beautiful." Blaise said. He was only a little drunk.  
  
Pansy smiled at Blaise and rested her head on his chest.  
  
****

****

****

**Hehe.. longest chapter yet... i had funn  
  
Next chapter... du dudud dududududud  
  
Well I never do what I say I'm going to so I'm not going to say anything**  



	6. I thought that I found myself today, and...

**Sorry about the wait (be proud I've never gotten past 5 chapters)  
  
School has started again (yay... note enthusiasm)  
  
thanks for reviews**  
  
****

**Chapter Six**

But I don't believe in love And I can't be changed All alone I have learnt to be In this mess I have made (Ben's fold five... or something or rather)

Hermione was walking through a path. It was well used. Dirt covered the ground. There were trees and bush on either side of her. She walked over the roots that covered the ground and came to a clearing.

Beyond the clearing was a lake.  
The beach stretched on for miles (kilometers for all us normal people) until it met the water. Hermione could see someone sitting on the beach.

His hair was bright, and blowing in the wind. Hermione couldn't see his face. His back was to her.  
He was wearing dark coloured robes. He must have been a wizard.  
Hermione got close to him. She was about to reach out and tap his shoulder, when she woke up.

Hermione rolled over, keeping her eyes closed. Her head ached. She inhaled deeply. The room smelled wrong. Hermiones room smelled different, this was like vanilla almost.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Green. Why was the room green.

Hermione's room was scarlet. Had Harry or Ron changed the colours?  
Maybe this wasn't her room.  
  
Hermione rolled back over. And screamed.  
  
"Shit." Hermione watched in horror was Draco woke up.  
  
Draco opened his eyes. "What the hell?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Oh no this isn't good. Not good at all. What the hell happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Last night. In the common room. There was a party. How much did I drink? To sleep with a mudblood such as yourself."  
  
Hermione was scared, but she was more angry. She picked up a pillow and threw it at Draco with all her strength. "Shit Granger." Draco yelled as he fell off the bed.

Hermione noticed he wasn't wearing anything and blushed. Then she realized, she wasn't wearing anything. She pulled the sheet tightly around her.  
  
"No." Hermione kept repeating over in her head. This wasn't happening. This was a dream. Well a nightmare. Wake up, she begged herself silently.  
  
"Fuck." Draco muttered as his picked up his clothes and walked out into the bathroom.

Hermione walked around the room finding her clothes from last night. How had she let this happen. She was responsible. She was head girl. She should have stopped the party, not encouraged it. If she had stopped it she wouldn't be here now. Why would she do something so reckless.

She had most likely slept with Malfoy. If Ron or Harry found out they would kill her. Hermione walked into her room and sat down on her rug.

She pulled the cover off the bed and pulled it around her. Then she cried.

Half an hour later Hermione pulled herself together. She was leaving Hogwarts today. She wasn't going to spend her last day moping around.  
Hermione walked into the loo and took a shower. She rubbed her skin. Trying to rid herself of the memories from this morning.

Hermione got and walked into her room. She noticed a letter laying on her desk.  
Hermione walked over to it. The seal was unique. She didn't know where she had seen it before.  
Hermione broke the seal with her nail and read it.  
  
She read it again.

No way.

Hermione jumped on the bed and began screaming. She ran around her room yelling.  
She had gotten in. Hermione had applied for the Dept. of Mysteries. They took 10 students a year and trained them at a hidden University. Only 10. Over 6000 people applied every year. Hermione didn't think she would get in so she didn't tell anyone that that's what she wanted.

She had gotten it. Hermione glanced at the clock. Breakfast was still on. Hermione got dressed and ran off to tell Harry and Ron the awesome news.  
  
(A/N me takes break to go get cheese... on with the story)(mmm cheese)

Draco had never done anything so stupid. And that included that time he jumped on the roof to see if he could fly. It was a four story building.

But still, this was worse. Then he went to a healer and it was all better. He needed a bit more than a healer right now.  
(stupid sister steals computer for 4 hours)  
  
Well this wasn't that bad. If his dad found out he would say it was just another hump'em and dump'em thing. Which it was.

Okay calm. Calm is good.

Draco took a few deep breaths. It was fine. Just because he's slept with a mudblood, this wasn't the first time.  
Draco buried all emotion and cleared his eyes. Whatever.

Pansy felt Blaise pressed against her. She hadn't been that drunk last night. She remembered everything. Blaise, his eyes, the look on Ron's face. Serves him right.  
  
Pansy rolled out of Blaises bed and got dressed. That hadn't been the smartest thing she had ever done. Blaise was too sweet, too nice. Pansy would just end up hurting him. Too bad.

Pansy silently left his room. Doubtful he would remember anything any ways.

Pansy walked across the common room and back to her dorm. She shared it with another chick, but the girl was a slut and never around.  
Pansy got into the shower.

This was it. Her last day at Hogwarts, finally. Sure she had no idea where she was going. That was okay. She was planning on getting a flat in London. Then a job. Maybe she would go to university. She could be a healer, or something. She could work in the ministry. The options were endless. Her parents wanted her to marry a rich pure-blood and live happily ever after. That was the last thing Pansy wanted.  
  
Whatever. Pansy didn't care anymore. She was leaving. She wouldn't look back.

Ron woke up. He hadn't gotten any last night. He had one hell of a hang over though. He turned and saw Harry beside him (just kidding, just kidding... or am I.

They were both passed out on the common room floor. Harry had been withdrawn yesterday. Nobody knew why he broke up with Ginny, he just had. Harry knew though. Ron wasn't going to ask him. Ron woke up Harry, and they both got ready and walked down to the hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron had both just slowly sat down when Hermione burst in. She was full of energy, compared to Harry and Ron who were both nursing hangovers.

"I got in." Hermione screeched.

"What." Ron droned.

"I got into the Dept. of Mysteries training course." Hermione beamed.

"What?" Harry then sat up. "Don't they only take like ten kids?" "Yes! And I am one of them." Hermione yelled. By now the entire hall was staring at her. She heard several muttered congrats and the rest were covered their ears due to too much alcohol the night before.

"Good for you." Harry said. "I'm still going to be a auror." (Gasp, shock, complete surprise, I personally think he should have been a muggle nurse... or McDonald's worker... would you like fries with that)

Ron muttered something that didn't seem to be English.

Hermione sat down and grabbed a piece of bread. She kept talking about the Dept. of Mysteries. Harry and Ron soon knew more than they wanted too.

Ginny sat silently in her room. She had left the party early and came back. She had no idea why Harry had dumped her.

Ginny swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. What was wrong with her? Was her hair to red? He said he loved her.

Ginny loved Harry. She had since the day she met him. She would do anything for him. Why did he dump her. There was no warning.

Ginny wiped away silent tears she didn't think she had left. Maybe there was another girl. It was possible.

Ginny didn't want to go home. She didn't want to face her parents, he brothers. She didn't want to come back to Hogwarts next year. She wanted a big tub of ice-cream. Something creamy.... minty or chocolatly.

Ginny crawled out from under her blankets. She looked around her room until she found a small pack of chocolate. It would work.

Ginny's heart was broken. She swore never to love again. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. She didn't need a guy. With that Ginny pulled back her shoulders and stood tall. Harry wasn't worth it. Then she collapsed on the ground. Yes he was. Harry was worth everything she had.

Ginny crawled back in her bed and decided to stay there until the train came.  
  
**Ta da... I know it's short.. think of this as... a part one... I'll update sooner next time  
  
till then **

****

**ALYNA**


	7. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt

**Okay so my goal for the next chapter had been ... Sept. 16th... well... it's Oct. 3rd Tres sorry... but I'm having....whats the word... a crappy year... damn stoners**

It was time for lunch. The last meal she would ever have at Hogwarts, too bad. She couldn't wait to get away. Pansy wondered the hallways alone. She was going to end up in the great hall eventually.  
  
"Pansy." Said a cruel voice behind her.  
  
Pansy didn't have to turn around, she knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want Draco." Nothing happened. Normally Pansy's pulse would race well talking to him. She was so over him.  
  
"Blaise." Replied Draco coldly.  
  
"What about him?" Pansy widened her eyes and tried to look innocent. It never really worked. Pansy just looked like a slytherin.  
  
"Your acting like such a slut. I know all about Ron. Now Blaise. What are you trying to do? Uphold to your repatation?" Draco's eyes showed nothing. They were so mysterious. But something was troubling him.  
  
"How dare you. I am not a slut. Look at you. Your the slut. Your such a man-whore. So who did you screw last night. We all know you did." Pansy's voice got angrier with each syllable. "This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. I'm leaving Hogwarts. I don't know what to do about Blaise. Why don't you just leave me ALONE!" Pansy screaming and ran towards the great hall. She was so pissed (as in angry). But she didn't cry. She never cried.

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat by he lake. It was supposed to be happy. They should have been running around, carefree, happy. But Harry was still being withdrawn and mysterious. No one knew where Ginny was. Ron was sulking. Hermione was thinking. (gasp, shock, fill in the blank)  
  
Okay so she took the train home. Her parents were picking her up. Then she was driving home, staying there for a week, then moving. She was going to live in the magical world (of harry potter).  
  
She need too be close to the University. Hermione couldn't wait. She spent hours dreaming about university.  
  
"I'm going to look for Ginny." Hermione said. Harry's face darkened. Hermione noticed this and wondered what was going on. Ron tried to look neutral, instead he looked like he was smelling something really horrible.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. (A/N Why is there a big smear of chocolate across my screen...)  
  
Hermione took her time walking back to the castle. She wanted to remember everything. She looked at the forest and tried to memorize how it looked. She looked up at the castle. Would she ever come back?  
  
Hermione's mind wondered. She had this horrible feeling. Draco. She remembered the night before. Hermione swore silently. She had no idea what to do, but she promised herself, she wouldn't sleep with any guy until she got married. No matter how drunk she was.  
  
Hermione finally got to the front doors of the castle. Only a few more hours. They were leaving three hours after lunch. Hermione walked past the great hall. She had already had lunch. It had been her last meal at Hogwarts. She saw Draco. Hermione quickly looked away.  
  
She walked past portraits and statues, she tried to commit each to memory. Finally Hermione got to the fat lady, the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Password?" The fat lady asked in a snotty voice. Hermione had never really liked her.  
"Ummm.... Umm.... I know this." Hermione couldn't believe this. She knew the password it was.... die all you stupid slytherins... no that was wrong. "It's...." Hermione bit her lip and tried to remember.  
" Lehimans, legamins, legilmens, O ya legilimens!" Ha Hermione thought silently.

The portrait opened and Hermione walked gracefully through. Except when she tripped. But that was a minor detail.

Hermione looked at the common room. She wouldn't stay up late studding here anymore. The room was warm and inviting. The fire crackled and everyone was talking about going home. There were no seventh years in the room.  
Hermione walked up to the girls dorms. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing.

"Ginny! Ginny open up! It's me. Please open the door." Still nothing.  
Hermione tried the door knob. Locked. Damn. Then Hermione remembered she was a witch (literally.  
Hermione said the spell to open the door. (Yes alohamorah... I just to lazy to look for spelling)

The door unlocked and Hermione opened it slowly. Ginny appeared to be asleep on the bed.

"Go away." Ginny muttered. "Now I'm hungover and unhappy."

Hermione walked silently to the bed. Except when she stubbed her toe on a chair and swore.

Hermione gave Ginny a hug. "It's going to be okay. We're leaving soon. You should pack. I should pack."

Ginny frowned. "Packing. I suppose life has to go on. I want the world to stop so I can just sit here and sulk. I don't want to go!" Ginny started whining.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny come on. I have to go pack. When I come back you better be ready and packed." Hermione stood up and walked out. She walked back out and headed for her dorm. Hopefully Draco wasn't there, she didn't want to see him today, or ever again.  
Hermione entered her dorm. She remembered her password and everything.  
  
He wasn't there. Hermione let a sigh of relief escape her mouth. "Thank God."

"Your welcome."

Hermione spun around. She blushed. Draco was standing there. Damn he has hot. No bad thoughts. But so pretty. NO not pretty. Hot. Yes hot. No not. Yes no. Hermione was fighting with herself.

Draco just stared. What was she doing? She was just standing there.  
Then Hermione turned and walked to her room with her head held high. She wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into a table. She swore. This just wasn't her day. Hermione sighed.  
Today sucked. Hermione just wanted to leave. She wanted the drama to be over. Hermione had never had a friend who she could tell everything too. Sure she had Harry and Ron, but she couldn't tell them everything. Ginny wasn't that close. Plus she was a year younger. Hermione needed someone.

(at this point my comp. froze and I hadn't saved... ya... damn... 1000 words)  
  
Hermione walked into her room. She breathed in the familiar scent for the last time. Next year this would be someone else's room. Hermione loved this room.

She walked to the closet and pulled out her trunk. She looked around her room, taking in every detail. She would never forget this place. Hermione threw all her belonging in her trunk and sat on it. She had an hour. She got up and walked around gathering up various objects and throwing them in her trunk. Her books, her papers, everything reminded her of something. Happy memories, sad ones, this place was full of them. Hermione look one last glance around the room and dragged her trunk to the bathroom (loo).

She gathered up the rest of her things that she kept in the bathroom. Sure this was the nicest bathroom she had ever seen, but it was still just a bathroom. Her shrunk her trunk and shoved in her pocket.  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom. Draco was laying on the couch. His arms folded behind his head and his legs stretched out and crossed.

(A/N use 294 for HP and OotP: When you put a debit card through the washer and dryer and it's bend up... put it in the middle of the book and sit on it... not that I'm doing that right now)

Hermione blushed and refused to look at him. She looked straight ahead and walked out.  
  
Draco watch Hermione. She refused to look at him. This didn't surprise Draco. Stupid mudblood prude. Smart, but a prude. Stupid. She wasn't even hot. She was average. With frizzy hair. What was going on. He still hated her right?

Draco sighed and ran to his room. (Image this in slow motion... swish swish swish) He threw his various belongings in his trunk quickly. Stupid train. Waste of time. Why couldn't he just appearate? Draco sat down on his trunk. He was leaving. For good. His father had his future planned out for him. But then again, when had Draco ever followed the rules?

(Author takes break... do author notes piss anyone else off... okay just making sure... Author thinks she should go play Mario party five. Yes author referes to herself in 3rd. But now author is going to call herself Alyna.. because it is her fake made up Internet name. I might lose Mario party next time! that would be tragic... I am the reigning champ... okay so I reign over 3 ppl... and my 6 year old bro beats me... but that's not the point... and I'm failing school... well 2 bad... im not a wicked over achiever... too bad...anyways back to Hermione screws Draco story)

Luna (is Luna even in this story? Well she is now) walked through the halls. She would be back. Ron wouldn't. Luna wasn't obsessed with Ron. No far from it. She just stalked him, but only in her spare time. Luna flicked back a piece of her hair. She wasn't loony. She just liked being different. If everyone followed the crowd would life be the same way? No we would have no lightbulbs. (Okay so Luna wouldn't know about light bulbs would she)

Luna got to the train station early. Maybe if she got a compartment Ginny would come. Then Harry would. But them broke up, damn. Luna needed to talk to Ron. Ron was like air, she needed him to live. Well maybe not, but she liked to think she did.

The train already had a scattering of a few students. Luna found a compartment near the back and sat down. She pulled out a book and began to read. The book was called "Mysterious and Unusual creatures." Most people thought this creatures didn't exist, but they couldn't prove it. The only was to prove something is true is to be unable to prove it is not. Luna believed that someone needed to question everything. She refused to believe what everyone else did.

After about 15 min. Harry and Ron stumbled in.  
"Oh sorry Luna." Harry was still laughing at something that had happened before they had entered. "Didn't see you there."

Luna blushed when she saw Ron looking at her. "That's okay. You can stay if you want." Luna added hopefully. "I mean I am just reading.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked.  
Luna blushed more. She didn't want Ron to think she was completely loony. Luna quickly mumbled something and threw the book in her bag.

A few minutes later Hermione walked in. Her face was flushed.

"Hey. Umm... Luna, Ginny wants to talk to you. She's four compartments to the right." Hermione said.  
Luna swore silently. Her one chance to talk to Ron. He wouldn't be here next year. Luna smiled sweetly and left. "All right. Bye." Luna muttered.

"Bye." Ron shouted as Luna walked out.  
Luna walked to the compartment where Ginny was supposed to be. Ginny was there. And she was alone. Crying. Luna felt sorry for her. Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny. Ginny cried herself to sleep, the Luna got up to get her book. She laid down on the bench and read.

Draco went over what had just happened. Hermione had been running to catch the train. He said some mean things to her. She tried to slap him. He caught her wrist. They yelled. Then the kissed. Then she ran away. What the hell?

He wasn't supposed to kiss her. Not that he had. No. It was all a mistake. Stupid bushy-haired mudblood. Why would she run. Draco was an excellent kisser. And he knew it. Why did it matter? She was just a stupid, ugly, wench. Right?

Pansy walked through all the compartments. None were empty. Pansy did not want company. She wanted to be alone. Finally she found a room with only two small first years. She kicked them out. She wasn't normally that mean, well maybe she was, but she was tired and wanted to be alone. She wanted to get away. Away from Draco and his threats, and Blaise. Sweet Blaise. He deserved someone better. Pansy laid down and tried to sleep. Just as she was about asleep she heard the door open. Pansy swore out loud.

"What!" She snapped.

"Somebody's in a bad mood."

"Blaise. How can I help you?" Pansy asked sarcastically.

Blaise smiled and sat down beside her. "I just want to talk."

Pansy smiled. It barely reached her eyes. "Talk?" She raised one eyebrow.

Blaise leaned towards her. "Ya talk."

"Mmm... I see." Pansy said.  
Blaise leaned down. Pansy could feel his breath on her lips. She looked into his eyes. They were so deep, so sweet. Like chocolate. Pansy tilted her head up. Blaise reached his hand up and ran it through her hair. It was soft.

Blaise leaned down until their lips met softly. Blaise kissed her slowly, gently.

Next thing he knew they were one the ground with Pansy on top. She was kissing his neck as she undid his shirt. Blaise pulled Pansy's shirt over her head. Next thing Pansy knew she was screaming out his name.

Hermione was so confused. How did that happen. They were fighting. Then he had just leaned down and kissed her. It was so simple. But it was so confusing. Why had he done that? Just to torture her? Hermione touched her lips. His lips were so soft and warm. He smelled good. No damn Sytherins... damn them all!

Hermione shook her head and smiled. Ron was rambling on about something or rather. Hermione had tuned out half an hour ago.  
Harry was still withdrawn and quiet. What was with him. It had been his idea to dump to dump Ginny.

The whistle blew to announce their arrival at Hogwarts. Hermione sighed. It was the end of the beginning.

A/N Let us check on the debit card. Well it seem slightly flatter. Well I'm going to go read. I have no life. I read 24/7. If anyone need a good book. I'm a good person too ask. But I warn you I'm not friendly. A/N Yes I love Draco and this is Draco/ Hermione... but seriously. The other characters didn't just fall off the earth. I will include them too, for a while.


	8. Breathless

Hehe... sorry about the annoying author notes... but ur my only friends... just kidding.  
I will try and gradually cut down on the a/n (no cold turkey for me)  
  
Happy thanksgiving... ok... Happy thanksgiving Canada... ya.. thats right i have no school cuz its thanksgiving in Canada  
  
Thank you reviewers... i love you  
  
Disclaimer: ya.. nothing  
  
This chapter is based on Cruel Intentions  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Draco walked through his house and into his room. So it wasn't really his house, it was his parents. He would go and get his own apartment some time. He was welcome to stay in the Malfoy Manor, but Draco wanted to be on his own.  
  
Draco threw himself on his bed. His room was filled with warm colours, yet somehow it was still dark and uninviting. The way he wanted it. His room was filled with books and various belongings. Draco was not big on sentimental value.  
  
The door opened slowly and Draco sighed. Who was it and why wouldn't they leave him alone. Draco didn't look up from his bed, but he could hear high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.  
  
A hand trailed up Malfoys thigh. He smirked. It was Kat. His cousin. Well really they weren't related. Their parents were just that close.  
  
"Well, look who's home." Kat said in a chilling, but seductive voice.  
  
Draco just smirked. Kat sat down beside him. She was wearing black. She crossed her legs and let her stiletto heels just almost touch the ground.  
  
Kat ran her hand across Draco's stomach.  
  
Kat licked her lips. "So Draco." She seemed to relish his name almost. "What do you have planned for the day."  
  
"I don't know." Draco smirked amused. "You?"  
  
"Well you see, I have a little problem. I need you to solve it."  
  
Draco twirled a piece of her hair in his fingers. "And what is that problem?"  
  
"You remember Blaise?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kat started running her hand up and down Draco's thigh slowly.  
  
"I was with him. I went to great lengths to please him. He dumped me for some blonde chick." Draco and Kat weren't friends, more like, they liked to screw up peoples lives so they had things in common.  
  
Draco just smirked. "Ahhhhh...." Pansy.  
  
"Why not Blaise? Why go through the blonde?"  
  
" An attack on Blaise can be traced back to me, and that can't happen. This blonde. I want to ruin her. I want her to be torn, to leave. Maybe to never come back." Kat always got what she wanted.  
  
Draco frowned. He wouldn't help, not this time. Pansy was too good for this.  
  
"I want you to seduce our young blonde. Who I now know is Pansy."  
  
Kat had gone to another private school in France. But she still knew about most Hogwart students.  
  
"No." Draco said. "Nothing is in it for me."  
  
Kat frowned. "Fine." Kat stood up. She was silent for a moment. Then she smiled, "How about a little bet?"  
  
Draco blinked. "What kind of bet?"  
  
"Simple. I win, you help me, plus I get your Iceflame."  
  
Draco frowned. His Iceflame was his broom. It was priceless almost. Rare, fast, perfect. "And if I win?"  
  
"Then I will give you something you have wanted since you realized you couldn't have it." Kat smiled. She was seductive. She always was.  
  
"Be more specific."  
  
"German of English?"  
  
"Spanish."  
  
"I will screw your brains out. I am the only girl you can't have, and it kills you."  
  
Draco barely blinked. "And why might that appeal to me. That broom is priceless."  
  
"You can stick it anywhere you want."  
  
"What's the bet?" Draco asked.  
  
Kat thought for a moment. "You have to screw a mudblood."  
  
Draco almost laughed. "That's it?"  
  
Kat sat down beside him again. She slid her hand down his stomach and under his boxers.  
  
"No. Hermione Granger."  
  
Draco sat up.  
  
Kat pulled back her hand. "Oh yes, I know all about that night. I also know it will be twice as hard to screw her again now."  
  
Draco smirked. "It's a deal." He stuck out his hand.  
  
Kat smiled and grabbed it. Then she moved closed and licked his neck. She whispered in his ear. "Can I take my broomstick for a ride?"  
  
Draco smirked. "The only broomstick you'll be riding is mine."  
  
Kat smiled innocently and walked out of the room. Before she shut the door she said, "We'll see."  
  
Draco throw himself on his bed again. Crap, he was screwed.  
  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
  
Hermione had finally found the perfect apartment. Two bedroom, two bathroom, it was awesome. In magical London, close to diagon alley, but not too close.  
  
It was colourful, and just perfect. Hermione's belongings were still mostly scattered around or in various boxes. She had stayed with her parents for a week while finding the apartment. It had been a long week. Hermione was excited to be on her own. To pick her own meals, have everything as she wanted it. No parents, no teachers.  
  
Classes started in a week. Hermione decided to go to diagon alley and look around, particularly in the book store.  
  
Ten minutes after Hermione had arrived at the book store and started reading an interesting book she was interupted.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Drawled a deep voice behind her.  
Hermione didn't have to turn around. She knew who it was. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to..."  
  
Hermione cut him off. "Nevermind I don't want to know."  
  
"So what's a muu...lti-talented person like you doing here?"  
  
"The same thing you are. Go eat death."  
  
Draco smirked his famous smirk. "Ahhh... eat death, Death Eater. Good one."  
  
"I think I am going to leave now." Hermione picked up the book she was reading and walked to the counter to buy it.  
  
She ignored Draco who was standing beside her as she paid for the book.  
  
After walking out Hermione spun around to face Draco.  
  
"Go away. Why are you following me any...." Hermione was cut off as Draco leaned down and kissed her. Hermione pulled away quickly.  
  
"What is your problem! Seriously what is it... torture Hermione day? Get the hell....." Draco was walking away.  
"BASTARD!" Hermione yelled forgetting she was in the middle of Diagon alley. Everyone was staring.  
  
Hermione blushed and started to quickly go home.  
  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
  
Blaise paced back and forth in what was now his apartment.  
  
"Shit!" He picked up a book and threw it across the room.  
  
Draco had just sent an owl saying that Kat knew about Pansy. Kat was extremely possessive. They had gone out for a few months. He had just broken up with her the night that he had first slept with Pansy. Now Kat thought that she had been dumped for Pansy, mainly because she had. Blaise had always like Pansy, but Kat was gorgeous, smart, hot...  
  
But Pansy was ... Pansy. Whether Blaise would admit it or not, he was in love with her.  
  
But Kat was malevolent. She always got what she wanted.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Blaise swore silently and went to answer it.  
  
He opened the door. Pansy was standing there. She smiled shyly. "I just wanted to see how you were." She said quietly.  
  
Blaise smiled. Screw Kat. She didn't own him. "You want to come in?"  
  
"Sure." O0O00O0000O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOI0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
  
Pansy didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't a relationship type person. But here she was, showing up at Blaise's.  
  
"So how are you?" Blaise asked.  
  
Pansy grinned. He was so cute when he was nervous. "I am great, you?"  
  
Blaise smirked and took a step towards her. "Why are you really here?"  
  
Pansy stepped back as Blaise took another step closer. "Well I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by."  
  
Blaise took another step. Pansy hit the couch in the living room and couldn't back up any more. "Just in the neighborhood? I live in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Blaise picked up a piece of hair and twirled it around his finger.  
  
"I.... ummm... I came.... I was.... you.....can..." Pansy couldn't believe how stupid she was being. This wasn't here. She had never been speechless before.  
  
Blaise ran his hand down the side of her face and down to her neck.  
  
"Speechless?" Blaise leaned down and kissed Pansy's neck.  
  
Pansy lifted up Blaise's head and kissed him. She ran her hand through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"No breathless." Pansy muttered hoping Blaise wouldn't hear.  
  
OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
  
Hermione was pissed, as in angry. Stupid prick. Thought that he could do whatever he wanted. Spoiled rich brat. Stuck up momma's boy...just because she accidently slept with him he thought....  
  
Hermione was cut off as an owl flew in. Stupid owls. Always flying in in the middle of her rants.  
  
Hermione opened the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey, what's new? Ron and I (me being Harry) just got a place to stay. Were being roommates because... I don't know why. We moved in to that apartment we told you about. Come see it someday. How's life over there? We'll talk to you soon. Ron says something that sounds like bring food.  
  
Harry (and Ron)  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Okay then. Hermione decided to go take a bath and forget about everything. Including that stupid blonde man-whore.  
  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
  
A/N.... till next chapter... have fun.. read lots... eat food... watch cruel intentions 


End file.
